


back to you (1:27 am)

by haechns



Series: until you leave me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Crying, Cuddling, Cute Children, Happy, Kisses, M/M, Napping, Original Character(s), Plane rides, snowy days, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns
Summary: Renjun finally makes his way back to Jaemin, and it is everything he wants it to be.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: until you leave me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	back to you (1:27 am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/gifts).



> for hyuckios, who encouraged me to write this second part, and who also happens to be my biggest inspiration in writing. and for amalie, who betas all of my writing and is my best friend in the whole wide world. i love u sometimes.

Renjun was tired of China by the time it hit Halloween. He knew it was an uncommon holiday to celebrate, but ever since Mark described the wonderful times he had when he was little, they made it a household staple to have a costume contest every year.

It crept up on Renjun so quickly, he didn't have time to search for his typical eye-catching, jaw-dropping, unique costume. So, he stuck a pair of ears on his head and took a bunch of pictures, just for Jaemin.  
___________

jaemin: what were u for halloween baby  
renjun: a cat  
*one image attached*  
jaemin: ur literally naked w cat ears on ur head  
ur ass looks really nice tho  
kinda miss it  
renjun: u wanna fuck me so bad it makes u look stupid  
___________

Renjun smiled a lot whenever he talked to Jaemin. He smiles so much that at the end of a facetime call, he can barely feel his cheeks. The time really flew by, already 6 months since they departed and Renjun can't believe he's gone this long without a kiss.  
___________

jaemin: wanna make out  
renjun: yeah

___________

He was anticipating December. Renjun promised to be with him on Christmas, and he had no intention of being anywhere else other than Jaemins arms. Renjun missed him a little too much.

He sat on the couch, staring at the rain falling against the window. Renjun had so much time to just think, and it drove him a little crazy. He constantly had too much on his mind, too much Jaemin on his mind, and it made him question a lot.

Jaemin, on the other hand, didn't have the time Renjun has. He decided to pick up extra shifts once Renjun left, since he had no arms to fall into after a double. Jaemin started sleeping in Renjun’s old bed, too, the scent of him completely faded this far into his absence. 

Jaemin really did not handle Renjuns departure well. He cried for days and days on end, and there was never a moment he didn't think about his boy. Thankfully, he had Jeno, who stayed with him on the bad days, and made sure he was staying healthy.Some days, when it was too much for Jaemin to handle, he would get violently drunk and spew as many of his feelings to Renjun as he could

___________

jaemin: i relsly miss you rnejun  
renjun: are you drunk or sad babe  
jaemin: a little bit ofboth  
renjun: i miss you too sweetheart  
___________

Receiving texts like those shattered Renjuns already fragile heart. Replying felt like glass sticking into his fingertips, cold and painful, and he just wanted to be with him. 

Renjun lies against his sheets, his heart pounding against his chest as he expects a phone call from Jaemin. It's been a while since he heard his voice, and Renjun doesn't think he's ever missed anything more than the way Jaemin sounds. Or maybe he misses the way their bodies mold together after a long night just a little more. Or maybe it's when Jaemin falls asleep before Renjun gets home, only for him to snap his eyes open and promise he was awake, and that he waited for him to get home. 

It's just Jaemin he misses most. His heart skipped a beat when the phone rang, moving to pick up the phone before the first ring even ended.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Renjun breathes out, anticipating Jaemins answer. He was so over the moon, and his heart broke a little when he heard a sniffle on the other line. 

“Jaemin?” Renjun tries, a small, shaky laugh leaving Jaemins mouth right after.

“Hi, Injun.” Jaemin whispers. Hearing Renjun affected him in a way he definitely didn't expect it to, hurting somewhere deep in his chest that Jaemin couldn't describe. He rubbed at his eyes, his phone resting on his chest.

“Hey, Jaem. How are you? Why are you crying, my love?” Renjun tries to keep his composure as best he could, but he did allow his eyes to well up with tears for a moment. 

“I just wanna be with you. I wanna kiss you, Renjun. I wanna be able to touch your pretty skin and hold you and I can't, and it's really tearing me up. I love you and this sucks and I just want you here.” Jaemin says in a cry, choking up every few seconds. Renjun lets a sad smile raise to his lips, thinking about all of the love they hold in their hearts for each other. 

He thinks for a moment before replying, a solid tear dripping down his cheek.“I know, Jaemin, I know. It's hard. I'll be with you before you know it, and this will all go away the minute we see each other, yeah? It's just you and me, we have to be strong, baby. Just for right now, can you do that?” He wipes his tears, listening to Jaemin sniffle and agree.

They talked for an hour more, about anything and everything going on in their lives. It was pushing three am, and Renjun could barely keep his eyes open.

“Mkay, love. I need to get to sleep. I love you so much, I'll text you in the morning.”

“Sleep your very best, Huang, I love you more than anything imaginable.”

Renjun texted Jeno. He wasn't sure he could make it any longer without Jaemin.  
___________

renjun: im buying plane tix  
jeno: yeah?  
renjun: yeah.  
___________

The next few weeks were rough. They consisted of nonstop work, school, and late-night phone calls, and very little rest. Renjun was studying constantly for his midterms, which were the last task he needed to complete before heading back to Korea for the entire expanse of his break. 

Jaemin, while making a shit ton of money, had little to no free time to do anything but sleep and eat. It kept him distracted, and for that he was thankful.  
___________ 

jaemin: i haven’t had a day off in for fucking ever  
renjun: u better be off when i come visit >:))  
jaemin: What.  
and when is that  
renjun: maybe possibly u need to pick me up from the airport next monday at 7? 

___________

Jaemin couldn't wait. He was so thrilled to have Renjun physically present in his life again, and to take a break to indulge in his one true pleasure in life. Renjun felt the same, but also was mildly nervous to see if the distance affected their relationship at all. 

Yet, he was almost completely sure that nothing could lessen the unreal amount of love and admiration he had for Jaemin in his heart. And he was right. Renjun is always right. 

___________

jaemin: all packed baby?  
Renjun: mostly. can't find this shirt i wanna bring  
jaemin: doesn't matter u won’t need clothes  
renjun: ur insufferable  
jaemin: yea but u love it  
___________

As much as Renjun hated to admit it, he was nervous to see Jaemin again. Six months without physical touch was obviously going to put some sort of stunt in their relationship, but Renjun doubted it would last for long. He also doubted it would take long for them to warm back up, as six months without sex was quite the task for both boys. 

But Renjun was ready. He was fed up with the distance, and he plans on milking the hell out of the two weeks he's spending with Jaemin.

Jaemin was exhausted. He picked up a couple more shifts, just so he could fill his time before Renjun arrived. It was a painfully long week after Renjun announced he was visiting, anticipation leaking out of Jaemins ears for god's sake. 

Now it was Sunday night, and they both lay in bed, Renjun restless as he could be. Renjuns flight departed somewhere around four in the morning, and he wondered if he could even manage to get a few hours of sleep in by then. (he couldn't, so it seems.)

Jaemin had the opportunity to get a few more hours of rest than Renjun, and he takes them, falling asleep right when his head hits the pillow.  
___________

This day seemed all too familiar to Renjun. Getting up early, showering, saying goodbye to his room, and departing for the airport. Only this time, he did every single one of those tasks with a smile on his face. 

The airport was quiet, and he was ready to be in Korea already. That's all he wanted. He wanted to be warm and safe in Jaemins arms, and that was all that crossed his mind. He went through security smoothly and sat at his terminal waiting for his plane to board.  
___________

renjun: im boarding rn  
ik ur sleeping but i thought i should tell u  
i can't wait to see u jaem  
i love u  
___________

Renjun was seated next to a sweet woman and her child, who was quite young, and almost too adorable. 

“And why are you heading to Korea by yourself? At such a young age?” She asks, adjusting her daughter's seatbelt. Renjun smiles at her, the little girl smiling back a big, happy smile that stretches all the way to her ears.

“I'm actually going back to see my boyfriend, I moved back home for family and schooling reasons and haven't seen him in months.” He says, the woman grins.

“Oh, young love, how beautiful is that. I hope all goes well.” She says just as the plane takes off.

Renjun giggles to himself. Pretty damn beautiful.

___________

Just as Renjun thought, the three-hour plane ride felt like 14. He rubbed at his eyes, noticing he finally had service. He raced to check his messages, seeing four notifications from Jaemin.  
___________  
jaemin: hey babe  
i just got here  
it is fucking cold i brought u a hoodie  
im so excited to see u  
___________

Renjun was smiling from ear to ear as he received the texts, and was also so thankful for a hoodie, as he was freezing nearly the entire plane ride. He was thankful for Jaemin, and his great taste in hoodies as well.

He was ecstatic as he replied, the plane just about to touch the ground.

___________  
renjun: pretty boy  
landing rn >:)  
___________

Jaemins heart skipped a beat. Renjun was finally in the same country as him. He was within a damn mile, just a few feet away, and that made Jaemin rest on cloud nine. He knew that within minutes, Renjun would be in his arms.

He was so content, and he hasn’t even laid eyes on Renjun yet. 

Renjun was the first one off the plane. He was so giddy, and he felt like a damn fool, smiling from ear to ear as he approached where he assumed Jaemin would be. He couldn't find him for the life of him until he heard the softest “Injun” to his left. 

And that’s when he laid his eyes on Jaemin. His Jaemin. His beautiful, tall, perfect Jaemin. 

Oh, did Renjun run. He ran at Jaemin full force, their chests slamming together, a small “oof” rolling off Jaemins lips. 

It didn't take long before either boy was in tears, just holding each other in the middle of the airport. The moment was so sickeningly sweet, strangers watching on as Jaemin cradles Renjuns head to his chest.  
“Hi, baby. Oh, god, hi.” Jaemin says, taking Renjuns face in his hands, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. Jaemin giggled, bending down to place the sweetest of kisses to Renjun’s forehead.

“You’re even hotter than I remember.” Renjun smiles, tippy-toeing his way up to Jaemins mouth, slotting their lips together in a short kiss.  
They just smile, examining each other's every feature. Jaemin looked skinnier and extremely exhausted. Renjun had heard from Jeno that Jaemin didn't take his absence well in the slightest, and that it was really wearing down on him. 

“Let’s go home. Please.” Jaemin sniffles, and Renjun nods. He intertwines their fingers, placing a tiny kiss to the back of Jaemins hand. 

It still felt so surreal, touching Jaemin again. He felt like he was watching this moment from outside of his body. It was like a shock to his system, feeling the touch of the one he loves most. 

Jaemin took Renjun’s bag, handing him the sweatshirt in return. Jaemin was right, it was freezing in Korea. Renjun barely took his eyes off of Jaemin on their entire walk to the car. 

“Jaem?” Renjun asks as they stop at the car. Jaemin tilts his head up, acknowledging his voice. 

“Get in the back.”

Jaemin allows a sad smile to rise to his lips, crawling into the backseat. He sets Renjuns bag beside him, opening his arms wide. Renjun was all too eager to climb into them, shutting the door behind him. He was curled into a ball on Jaemins lap, hugging around his neck.

He’s been in this exact position before. Last time, his heart was heavy with sadness and emptiness. This time, there were beautiful flowers blooming all around his heart, cocooning it in pure joy as he rests in the arms of the boy that cares most for him. 

Jaemins arms went up Renjun’s shirt, feeling his bare skin under his hands. 

Jaemin really did have quite the thing for the feeling of bare skin against his fingertips, going out of his way to grasp onto Renjun in almost any instance.

It was real. Renjun is here. Renjun is here in his arms and he’s not leaving. At least not yet. 

He has two weeks to savor every single second he has with Renjun, and he plans on doing just that. 

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s do this in my bed, yeah?” Jaemin kisses the side of Renjuns’ head as he nods. 

“Yeah, bed. And maybe a little less clothing.”

___________

renjun: god jeno why didn't you tell me jaemin was this fucking pretty with blonde hair

jeno: he’s your boyfriend not mine  
___________

The car ride back to the apartment wasn’t too long, and Renjun adored listening to Jaemin catch him up on everything he had missed. He also adored the way Jaemins hand was rubbing and squeezing his inner thigh.

It just felt so good to be with him again. Jaemin was a sweet madness to succumb to. The distance clearly meant nothing to either of them, picking up exactly where they left off in their relationship;

Content.

Jaemin turned to look at Renjun, who must’ve nodded off somewhere in the middle of their conversation. He smiles as he pulls into the driveway, happy to see the sleeping boy in person.

Jaemin had an entirely new feeling floating around his chest. It was so warm, completely enticing, and truly lovely. He felt as if Renjun infected him, taking over his entire body with his deep rooted love. 

“Were home, Renjun.” Jaemin says with a wistful sigh, fingers running along his jaw to bring him back to consciousness. Renjun wakes up quickly, smacking his lips together and smiling.

“M tired.” He mumbles, getting out of the car to retrieve his backpack from the back seat. He knocks his shoulder into Jaemins as they head into an elevator, pressing the button to head to the high floor they live on.

Renjun takes Jaemins face into his hands, their foreheads resting together before he brings their lips into a soft kiss. Jaemin smiles against his mouth, wrapping his hands around Renjun’s waist in the process.

The door opens, interrupting the sacchariferous moment they were having. Renjun wraps his arms around one of Jaemins as he unlocks the door, holding it open for him. 

“Why, thank you, sir.” He says, entering the space he lived in blissfully for quite some time.

It looked undoubtedly the same, except it was just a little messier. Which was completely expected, as Renjun was always the tidier of the two. 

“I didn't change the theme of the bathroom, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jaemin says as he saunters over, tapping at the back of Renjuns thighs. Renjun jumps, giggling as Jaemin carries him into his old bedroom. 

The bed was unmade, and had clearly been slept in, Jaemins favorite pillow sitting on the side that he slept on. Renjun notices the poster was still up, advertising one of his favorite animes, and Jaemin had never read the letter. That’s okay. It was a little deep, anyway. 

Jaemin practically threw Renjun down, sliding into bed next to him after he strips of his sweater and jeans. Renjuns hands run along Jaemins taut chest, smiling up at him.

Renjun kicks out of his sweatpants, leaving him only in Jaemins large hoodie and boxers.

Instants like these were constantly racing through Renjuns head, bringing him back to a much simpler time in his life and relationship. It made his chest bubble with excitement, just wanting Jaemins body against his. 

He flopped down on top of Jaemins chest, nuzzling his nose into his neck. Jaemin was warm, and so inviting. He felt a little skinnier than Renjun remembered, most likely due to his crazy schedule that he frequently fell victim to.  
Jaemin didn't really have time to take care of himself like he used to. He also didn't have Renjun to remind him to eat, or to bring him a proper dinner, which affected his habits greatly. 

But, he is here now, which will hopefully get Jaemin right back on track to actually relaxing.

“I really would love to fuck you, right now, Jaem, but im so tired.” Renjun whispers, placing a kiss against Jaemins neck. His arms rope a little tighter around Renjun, holding him snug against his body. 

“I feel the same way, baby.” Jaemin mumbles into Renjuns hair, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through it. Renjuns hair was soft, it was longer than Renjun typically kept it, but Jaemin thinks he likes it better. It suits him well. 

It didn't take long before both boys were dead asleep, knocked out against each other's bodies within hours of reuniting.

Renjun missed that bed almost as much as he missed Jaemin.

___________

It had begun snowing when Renjun woke up, Jaemin missing from the bed. He wondered where he was, but enjoyed just watching the snowfall from his high window.  
This time of year brought Renjun so much joy, and he was anticipating Christmas like nobody's business. It was his favorite holiday to celebrate with Jaemin, since it was something they could both enjoy easily, no gifts needed.

Last year, Jaemin did wrap himself in wrapping paper, which had Renjun rolling around on the floor laughing like a fool for a good few minutes before unwrapping his “present”. It was just Jaemin, in just Christmas themed pajamas and reindeer slippers on his feet. 

Renjun definitely took no extra time unwrapping Jaemin from the rest of his clothes as well. No shame in a little Christmas fun. He was definitely jolly.

His socked feet slid against the hardwood as he found Jaemin in the kitchen, hands wrapped tightly around a mug as he stares out the window. Jaemin turns, smiling at the boy with the tired eyes who happens to be drowning in his sweatshirt. 

He reached behind Renjun to grab the mug that sat on the counter, handing it to him. Renjun took a sip of the mysterious liquid, immediately being brought to the day he left Jaemin. 

His usual coffee, just a little sweeter than normal. Renjun felt a warm sense of heartbreak, which was quite an odd feeling. It brought back the awful memories of that day, but now he is here again, with Jaemin. 

He feels a warm pair of arms slide around his waist, holding him from behind as they watch the snow fall together. This is all he's wanted for months.

He made his way back to him, and that is all that could possibly matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt come up with a title so i chose to be funny and relatable by choosing one of 127s best songs. im Really funny. REGARDLESSSSSSS,, please tell me what u thought!!! thank you so much for reading >:)))


End file.
